Internal combustion engine designers have been challenged to improve fuel efficiency and decrease emissions to meet government regulations and customer expectations. One way of accomplishing both increased fuel efficiency and decreased emissions is to increase the efficiency of burning fuel in the combustion chambers of internal combustion engines.
Customers also demand improved life and reliability of internal combustion engines. The high temperature in the combustion chamber of internal combustion engines puts significant stress on the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, reducing the life of the cylinder head and components installed in the cylinder head.
If mixing of fuel and air or oxygen could be improved and accomplished in a portion of the combustion chamber that is away from the cylinder head, improved engine efficiency and decreased particulate matter emissions could be realized. In addition, the stress from combustion temperatures on the cylinder head could be reduced, improving the reliability of the cylinder head.